A switched-capacitor circuit is an electrical circuit that moves charge into and out of capacitors when switches are closed and opened. An increasing number of modern analog and mixed-signal integrated circuits, such as analog-to-digital converters, amplifiers, and analog filters, use switched-capacitor circuits as basic building blocks. The continued demand for improved performance of such analog and mixed-signal circuits has resulted in more stringent requirements for the switched-capacitor circuits.